Troubled Love
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Shido is out on the Bay Bridge when he gets a visit from someone he thought to be dead. *Shounen ai, Yaoi* Chapter Two now up: The next morning Shido wakes and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter One

**Title:   **Troubled Love

**Rating:  **PG-13

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own NightWalker

**Warnings:  **Shounen-ai, Yaoi

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Bay Bridge was cluttered with the late night traffic.  Atop of the bridge, a shadowy figure stood looking down at the busy streets.  The dim lights directed people home, much like an ant that follows its own scent trail back to the colony, without a care in the world.  Some had families, and others had lovers to get back too.

Shido stood on top of the bridge, watching as they scurried home.  He had stood in the same spot a few weeks ago when he had decapitated Cain.  Cain, the one who changed him, his former friend, former lover, and Shido's only link to the past.

Shido heaved a heavy sigh.  Since the night he had killed Cain and changed Riho, he'd come to the bridge to think and to replay that fateful night.  He loathed Cain, but couldn't help but feeling some deep down respect towards the vampire.

Shido laughed silently to himself. _Imagine that. I have respect for the one man I hate more then being a vampire._  Shido sat down, his legs swinging over the edge, hair blowing wildly in the wind.  He started thinking about when he had changed Riho.  _She wanted it.  She said she did. _ Shido kept repeating to herself.  However, he couldn't help remembering that she would eventually grow to hate him, much like he now hates Cain.

Shido stood and looked down.  _It would be so easy to end it.  I hate being immortal, having my chance to die taken from me.  I could get it back right now.  And leave this world of light at the mercy of the darkness.  Shido shook the thought from his head.  _

"They're all like ants, easily destroyed." Came a cool voice from behind him.  

Shido whirled around and came face to face with none other then, "Cain!" Shido said in surprise.  He took an involuntary step back, putting more distance between himself and the older vampire.   "H-how can you still be a-alive?"

"It was an illusion.  Besides, I'm immortal and can't die." Cain stated.

"Bullshit, even you can die, just not of natural causes for of old age." Shido said.  Cain chuckled and took a step towards Shido, who took another step back.  

"Shido, come back to me." Cain said, continuing to walk towards him.

"Never." Shido accidentally walked back towards the edge of the bridge.  He took a final step and went off the side.  Cain caught Shido by the collar of his coat and pulled him back onto the bridge.  Shido got out of Cain's grip and stepped away.

"Why won't you come back?  Remember the power we had..." Cain reached up and brushed some of Shido's violet hair out of his eye.  

Shido swiped at Cain's hand.  "You mean look at all the lives we stole.  Everyone we feed from was deprived their chance to die." _I didn't even have that choice._

"The people we feed from wanted it." Cain stated.

"Some of them did.  But what about the ones that didn't?  We took their chance to live and die.  You took that chance from me as well and I hate you for it."  Shido stated.

Cain pushed Shido up against the tower of the bridge.  The damage still present from their last brawl.  "You wanted it."

"At first yes, but when you went to change me I said no and you did it anyway."

"And you enjoy every minute in the darkness.  All the times we shared..." Cain was silenced with Shido's hand over his mouth.

"Those were all lies.  They were nothing but tricks.  You never cared for me...y-you never really l-love me."  Shido looked away from Cain.

Cain removed a hand from Shido's arm, and used it to move Shido's face to he was looking at him, "I love you Shido, I always did."  Cain leaned down and lightly pressed his lips into Shido's.  At first he tensed, then slowly started to respond.  Cain smiled and moved his hand from Shido's arm to his thigh.  Shido pulled his arms around Cain's neck, pulling himself closer to the older vampire, lacing his fingers into Cain's flowing locks of string gold.  Cain's coat blew wildly in the wind, covering them as they disappeared. 


	2. Chapter Two

Shido woke up the next morning, feeling warmer then usual.  His violet hair askew in every direction, out of its normal position.  Shido opened an eye to the bright light that poured in through the window.  Shido closed his eye and sighed.

A few seconds later, Shido's eyes snapped open when he realized that someone's arm, besides his own, was draped over his slim waist.  She reluctantly turned over to see the other person was.  Shido rolled over and almost died a second time.  Next to him was the blonde hair vixen himself, Cain.  His eyes widened and he pushed himself away from Cain, falling off the bed with a dull thud.

Cain opened his eyes when he heard the dull sound.  He moved to the other side of the bed and peered over the side at Shido, who was naked on the floor.  "The bed isn't that small." Cain commented.

"That is not funny." Shido said, glaring at Cain.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked, completely oblivious.

"What's wrong?" Shido repeated Cain's question.  "I'll tell you what's wrong.  Yesterday you show up out of nowhere when you're supposed to be _dead_.  Then, for some unknown reason, I believed you when you said that you truly loved me.  Now I wake up with you in bed next to me, without clothes on, and I have a really good idea why!" Shido ranted, now standing.

Cain rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, then stood in front of Shido.  He was well over a head taller then the younger vampire.  "One: yes I did show up when I was _supposed_ to be dead if that was really me, but it wasn't.  The Cain you killed was an illusion.  Two: I truly do love you.  Three: nothing happened last night.  Just because we woke up without clothes on doesn't mean we did anything last night," Cain explained.

"And you expect me to believe that?!" Shido asked.  "Ever since I have known you it has been nothing but lies.  You know about my past and won't tell me anything!  When I thought I killed you I didn't care if that meant that I'd never find out my past.  The whole point was to get rid of you!" Shido stated firmly.

"If that's true then why did you kiss back?" Cain asked.

"I...um....I don't know." Shido said looking away from Cain.  He saw his pile of clothes and went over to them. "I'm leaving, so leave me alone."

"No.  I love you Shido and you will come back to me." Cain stated firmly.

"I don't love you!" Shido stated angrily.  He put his clothes on quickly and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~

Guni sat cross-legged on Shido's desk.  Yayoi sat on the couch, impatiently tapping her foot. Riho was in the kitchen making coffee.  

"Riho...are you absolutely sure you don't know where Shido is?" Yayoi asked.

"I don't know Yayoi.  Mr. Shido didn't come back last night," Riho answered.

"He's never been gone over night!" Guni stated.

"Do you think he's okay?" Riho asked, showing great concern.

"He's fine...he's a big boy Riho." Yayoi said.

"What do you think could have happened?" Riho asked.

"We don't know!  It's not like we're there with him!" Guni shouted.  Riho glared at Guni, and Guni blew a raspberry at Riho.

"Knock it off you two." Yayoi said to both of them.

All three of them sat in silence until the door opened.  Standing in the door was Shido, his hair still out of a hair tie, falling eloquently around him. 

"Mr. Shido!" Riho said in surprised. "Where have you been?!"

"Sorry I didn't come back last night.  I ran into some trouble." He half lied.  He turned to Yayoi.  "Why are you here so early?"

"Unexplained murders...what else would it be?" She reached for the folder on his table and handed it to him.  "There's a string of murders going around and its really odd."

"What's so odd about it?" Guni asked, looking at the same pictures Shido was looking at.

"They had all their bodily fluids sucked out of them except there was no wound or anything." Yayoi explained.

Shido blinked in confusion.  "If that's true then the breed must be sucking the life from it's host and not from an outside source."

"That's extremely odd." Yayoi commented.

"Has there ever even been a night breed that does that?!" Guni asked.

"No.  Usually they find a host then they choose random people to feed from." Shido explained.  "I've never head of one actually feeding from it's host."

"That's so horrible." Riho said.

"Horrible, yes.  But it's also very strange." Shido said.  "I've never known a night breed to actually feed off their host."

"I thought night breeds didn't feed off their host.  Everyone we've dealt with feeds off of others that are close to the host." Yayoi said.

"Where have most of the bodies been found?" Shido asked.

"The docks." Yayoi answered.

"Then that's where we go." Shido said, pulling his hair back and walking out the door with Yayoi, Guni, and Riho.


End file.
